Strongman
Strongman is the twenty-fourth episode of the twenty-fourth season. Plot Times have gotten quite busier at the Amusement Park for all of the workers and Tim is currently trying to find workers to help them run the place but is stuck in a sticky situation and is quite unsure about who they should hire next. Jimmy the Clown calls it classic for Tim to not be able to find any new recruitments but Tim reminds Jimmy of who gave him his job and how he can fire him due to Tim being Jimmy's boss, Jimmy then shuts up and Tim concludes his speech. Tim thinks that finding a new member of the Amusement Park could be what's best for the Amusement Park as they don't want to go bankrupt and keep the company in business. He searches for every kind of worker to add to the Amusement Park's staff but to no avail as no one has been found until Ron suggests to maybe look for an employee in the strongman department as no matter how long the Amusement Park's been in business, they've never had a strongman in their crew so Tim takes Ron's advice and is incredibly glad he did so as he is finding employees that are great for the Amusement Park. However, Tim keeps trying to search for the right guy to hire as the Amusment Park's newest recruitment, a strongman but Ron tells Tim that maybe if he can look at Tim's computer for a moment, maybe he can find an archetypical strongman. Ron is right as he finds a guy named Bradley, from his photograph he appears to be quite tall and looks incredibly strong and even has a strongman-like hairstyle so Ron suggests maybe if Tim were to hire him for the Amusement Park, it wouldn't go bankrupt at all. Tim is happy to take Ron's advice and decides to bring over Bradley to the Amusement Park the next day as it is getting late and the Amusement Park workers can't keep circus comers waiting and he states that this will be the last show without a strongman, given that he does hire Bradley. The last show without a strongman goes spectacular and Tim announces something to circus comers after the performance, he says that they may have noticed that the Amusement Park doesn't have a strongman but thanks to Ron, he appears to have found the perfect person to be their strongman and if his interview goes well, then the Amusement Park will welcome a strongman to their crew and he and his fellow workers leave the stage and afterwards the show receives millions of dollars for putting on one of the best Amusement Park shows ever to be put on in the Population of Plush. However, Tim isn't giving up on getting the strongman because he promised circus comers that if all goes well, a strongman will be hired at the Amusement Park and that will make the Amusement Park earn more money than usual and never go bankrupt with all of the greatest shows they can possibly put on, Ron suggests that Tim gets some sleep for the big day that is prepared for him, Tim takes his advice again and goes to sleep. The next morning, Tim waits patiently in his office for Bradley to arrive and not long after waiting, Bradley walks into Tim's office and Tim is ready for Bradley's interview, Bradley tells Tim that he was invited to the Amusement Park in hirement for its strongman and is gladly ready to accept his job but Tim says that like all of the Amusement Park workers, Bradley must go through a practice show and if the practice show leads up to Tim's standards, he will indeed be hired as the Amusement Park's strongman, just then circus comers arrive to the Amusement Park, ready for a show. They enter the circus tent and Tim states that there will be a new recruitment doing his first ever practice show and presents to the circus comers a weight that will be used for Bradley to perform, he also tells them that if Bradley's practice performance is great and all goes well, the Amusement Park will be hiring a strongman. All of the Amusement Park workers exit out to the stage and so does Bradley, who is a bit nervous about his practice performance but is confident to try his best, as soon as the show starts, Bradley easily is able to pick up one weight and not long after that two weights and then four weights, having two weights in his left hand and two weights in his right hand, proving to be a strong individual, Tim appears to be happy with Bradley's performance and his standards appear to be right and the show is over. Tim tells Bradley to come over to him later on that night and that they will have a talk to see if he got the job at the Amusement Park or not, while Bradley did the best in his practice performance, he is nervous about his results and is worried that he won't get the job. Soon Tim meets up with Bradley in his office and tells him about his practice performance, Bradley tells Tim that he did the best he could, Tim tells Bradley in return that he did do the best he could because the money skyrocketed in how strong he is and now the Amusement Park has received from millions to trillions of dollars because of that and at the end of the meeting, Tim tells Bradley that he's hired for the Amusement Park and will see him on his first official day the next morning. The next day, Bradley enjoys his first official day and Tim states that he has been doing quite well working shows for circus comers along with the Amusement Park workers and all of the Amusement Park workers appreciate Bradley's hard work and enjoy working with him but wonder what comes next after Bradley in which Tim replies that the future business lies ahead with more money to be received and making sure that the Amusement Park will never in a million years become bankrupt… Characters *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Ron Tents *Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto *Harness Azikiwe *Gabriel Golden *Harry Hamilton *Keith Neilson *The Goldfishes *Bradley Powerlifter Category:Season 24 episodes Category:Episodes